


Hold Me Close

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Egil… I should get up and do some work today.”
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 6





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its one of those nights where I just *hands you my fic hands you my fic hands you my f

“Egil… I should get up and do some work today.”

“Mmm…” Egil buried his head in Shulk’s shoulder, holding the Homs in the bed. “A few more moments, Shulk.”

Shulk chuckled a bit. “Alright, I guess I can spare a few more minutes, but it  _ is  _ almost noon…”

“I know, but I don't want to let go.” He grumbled, holding Shulk a little tighter.

“I won’t vanish if you let me go, you know…” Shulk sighed, though he didn’t sound annoyed. “I’ll be back when the day is over.”

“That may be true, but…” Egil paused, voice tentative. “I still fear I’ll never hold you again should I let you go.”

“Egil…” Shulk wiggled himself free enough to turn towards Egil and put his arms around him. “Do you want to come with me to my lab today, then? So you can keep an eye on me and know that you can always hold me again tonight…”

Egil rested his head on the top of his head. “...I think I would like that, Shulk.”

“I thought you would.”


End file.
